choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlad Tepes
Vlad Tepes, more commonly known as Dracula is a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 10. Appearance Vlad has long black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. When he first appears, he wears a black lacy long shirt that showed his abs, leather pants, and a necklace that contains the Eye of Bathory. Personality According to Adrian in Book 2, Chapter 10 Vlad is the type of vampire to enjoy all kinds of debauchery. Background Chapters Bloodbound Book 2 * Chapter 10: The Plan Relationships Serafine Dupont In Book 2, Chapter 10, Adrian reveals to Your Character that Vlad had a fling with Serafine. Gaius Agustine In Book 2, Chapter 10, Adrian reveals to Your Character that he and Gaius would get up to all kinds of debauchery. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Vlad. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Vlad. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Vlad. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Vlad. *'Swordsmanship': Jax has been shown to be incredibly skilled with his Katana, he was able to swiftly kill a vampire by decapitating it. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Vlad. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks Dracula Full View.jpg|Full View Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:LGBT